Two Halves
by bluebambue
Summary: The loss of a twin leaves the other scarred.  Hermione feels alone in the world.  Together they go to Australia to find Hermione's parents they find adventure and romance.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, it belongs to JKR and publishers.

A/N: This is mostly canon through DH, so spoiler alert. The biggest thing I have changed is that I had George die instead of Fred. I did that because I like Fred better than George, and I think "Fred" is a better name.

I plan to have a chapter of about this length every other week, but RL could easily interfere. I'm guessing there is going to be around 20 chapters when I finish, but you never know.

This is my first fan fic ever, so I would love reviews (either praise or constructive criticism).

Two Halves

Why do I always feel so lonely? It's not like I don't have friends. Harry, Ginny, and, well, other people. They're never enough.

I want somebody to LOVE. Wow, that was a cliché. I wonder how many of our thoughts are determined by those clichés?...

Fred turned occumalater off. When he decided to test his invention he expected thoughts of the pancakes Mrs. Weasley was cooking or wishing for another hour in bed. "Who thinks of something personal this early in the morning? I hope Hermione can find a boyfriend soon," thought Fred as he bounded off to get some pancakes hot off the gridle.

"Hermione, you've barely touched your breakfast! Are you feeling well?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I didn't sleep well is all."

"I'm sorry dear, I have a wonderful potion to help ease you to sleep, nothing too strong. You don't look like you've had a good nights sleep for- FRED WEASLEY" shouted Mrs. Weasley "where do you think you're going"

"Shop!" Fred said as quickly as he could before apparating.

"I swear" she sighed, "that boy spends far too much time at that shop of his."

* * *

"Are you almost ready Hermione?" yelled Ginny. 

"Just let one grab my coat" said Hermione just before they apparated to London. Ginny and Hermione walked slowly through the streets of muggle London. "I can't believe I left my for such a last minute date" commented Hermione. "thanks For commies with me."

"You know it's not a problem. I love shopping"

"I think I have everything. Let's stop by Diagon alley and get some cocoa."

They slipped into an alley to aparate. They slipped into Lavender's Café. Lavender's was the new hot-spot to see and be seen.

"Hermione, Ginny! How nice to see you!" yelled Lavender from across the room. Their old classmate often gave them free drinks because she believed it was "great PR to have two war heroines to eat here."

"Thanks Tina" said Ginny as two Steaming cups of coca were placed before them. "So, how's your love life going?"

"Horribly" replied Hermione. "None of the guys my age can get past the fact the t I'm Harry Potters friend."

"I'm sure somebody will come along. You're smart beautiful I and funny when you relax. Anybody who can't see that isn't good enough for you anyway."

"Thanks Ginny"

"You know" said Ginny with a smile "you could always try to steal Ron back"

"Stop teasing Ginny, you know that my kissing Ran was worse than a cat and a fish. Clarisse and Ron deserve each other. "

They finished drinking their cocoa and got up to leave when Ginny suggested stop by the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to see how Fred was. Ever since George's death, Fred had thrown himself into the store as it was one of the things that George had loved.

"Hi Fred" greeted Hermione, but Fred didn't look up. "Fred" still nothing. "FRED!"

"O, hi Hermione. How are you? Would you like some samples? I have this new product that I'm trying to advertise. Could you hand them out at work?" Fred replied rapid shot with a smile pasted onto his face.

"Slow down Fred. I'm fine, and I would be happy to pass out samples."

But Fred didn't stay long enough to hear the end of her answer. He had moved on to greet the other customers.

"Is Fred always like this?" asked Hermione.

"This is one of his worse days, but…."

"I hope he's able to calm down soon. Well, if he really needs those samples handed out, then he can bring them to me at the Burrow."

* * *

Later that evening, Harry and Ginny took Hermione aside and asked to talk to her when she had a free minute. Hermione followed them up the stairs to the room they were sharing. 

"Hermione," began Harry "we have something we need to tell you. You know how I'm searching for a way to bring Sirius back through the curtain? Well, there are these wizards in Siberia that have this really neat theory and well, um"

"Harry and I are going to move to Siberia for a while," finished Ginny. "We'll be sure to write a lot and it should only be for a year or so."

Hermione sat with a blank stare on her face.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked as she took Hermione's hand.

"No, I am not okay," said Hermione through clenched teeth as she flung Ginny's hand away. "First Ron leaves with that idiotic French supermodel, and now you're going away."

"We're sorry, but-"

"No you are not sorry. I need you both right now. You're the only people I have. You know that. If you were truly sorry you would stay with me instead of idiotically chasing this impossible dream."

"Hermione, don't be like that," pleaded Ginny

"What other way do you want me to be? I'm not a robot!" yelled Hermione as she slammed the door and stormed into her bedroom."

She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

After a couple of days of moping around Hermione decided that she may as well make herself useful. She managed to persuade Mrs. Weasley to take a bubble bath so that she could take advantage of the empty kitchen. She was in the middle of backing Christmas cookies when someone knocked on the door. 

"Who could that be?" thought Hermione. "Everyone who is coming for Christmas has been here for a couple of days now."

"It's for you!" yelled Fred as Hermione came in sight of the door.

Standing in the door, was a decidedly non-roly-poly Santa. He waved his wand and a remix of "Here Comes Santa Clause" began playing.

"I know what you've been wanting for Christmas" the Santa said as he slowly took off his jacket. "But you've been a very naughty girl"

"Okay, whose bright idea was this?" Hermione asked as she stomped towards the group of people standing on the other side of the door. Harry and Ginny quickly pointed toward Fred.

"Hermione, don't be angry, I just thought that your might want someone to brighten up you holiday," said Fred as he quickly backed away from the still fuming Hermione.

"Wait, you're Hermione, as in Hermione Granger?!" the Santa asked as he stood in candy cane boxers with red suspenders waving in his hand. "The people at the service will never believe this, can I have an autograph, or a picture?"

"Fine, just stop that annoying music and put some clothes on" replied Hermione. Fred ran to his room knowing that Hermione was not done with him, but smiling all the while at a successful prank.

* * *

Hermione stood just inside the doorway to Fred's room. 

"You should have seen the look on your face when you realized who that was, absolutely priceless"

"That is why you embarrassed m? I ended up taking what must have been hundreds of photos with that man. Once he realized that Harry was there as well we couldn't get him to leave. He was worse than Colin Creevy. I swear if you ever doing that again I will hex you into next week. And, well, EERRRRGH!" yelled Hermione as she stormed up to her room.

"It's too bad I couldn't give you a real boyfriend for Christmas," thought Fred as he drifted off to sleep

* * *

Hermione threw her pillow across the room. "Maybe I should have taken the Santa up on his offer, it's not like I'm going to get any human interaction for the next year. I guess Fred is on his way to getting back to his normal self now. Still doesn't excuse him for that strip-o-gram." 


End file.
